


A Shared Delusion

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Baby shark, Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Henry can't sleep. He has a song stuck in his head and it's driving Elizabeth crazy.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Shared Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Short take on a soul mate AU where you hear whatever song is stuck in your soul mates head out loud.

Henry had been staring at the ceiling for the last 20 minutes. 

_ Baby Shark! Doo doo da- duh da-duh.  _

He couldn't sleep. 

_ Mama shark! Doo doo da-duh da-duh. _

And that was why...

_ Papa shark! Doo doo da-duh da-duh. _

That damn song was still there. Playing on a damn loop in his head. 

"Henry for the love of God, please turn that off." Elizabeth pulled the pillow from under her and swiftly shoved it firmly into her ears. It was 2am, the baby was finally asleep. So why on earth was Henry playing Baby Shark on loop in their bedroom. Hadn't they suffered enough?

Henry turned his head and gaped at Elizabeth open mouthed for a second. "Babe, there's nothing on." 

Elizabeth shot up and turned to face him. "Henry, don't gaslight me. I've been up for way too many hours for you to mess with me by playing Baby Shark on loop that loudly."

"OH babe. That's so weird. I think we're having a shared delusion." He looked at Elizabeth with a genuine look of surprise while she glared back at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Babe, that song has been playing on loop in head for the last hour."


End file.
